


Fire Dragons

by InnocentVash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentVash/pseuds/InnocentVash
Summary: One shot, Crack-Fic, Shotty Ending I'm sorry, or am I? I am sorry about the ending, but not the story in it's entirety





	Fire Dragons

Total Crack Fic, inspired by a friends drawing of a pony lighting candles with another candle (Said pony had hold of the one candle in their mouth, and it looked rather phallic) . so.. INSPIRATION..... I'm not even sorry

Dean/Cas, all ready a couple

It was suppose to be a simple hunt. Far as they had known it was just a witch. Apparently it was something else entirely. Something much worse. It'd been some ancient dragon god of some sort and when they were trying to gank the bitches they did some 'last breath' spell that turned those ganking them, into the species of dragon they had been.

Which happened to be Dean and Cas.

It wasn't too bad to be perfectly honest. They didn't get the need to hoard shiny stuff, and neither of them were out after any virgins. Probably because they were all ready together. 

But there were a few things they noticed changing. First was slight hoarding. Not of shiny stuff, oh no. They both became a bit food possessive. Dean refused to share pie, more so than before. If Dean bought a pie, it was his; if someone handed him a pie, the entire pie was his. You didn't get a slice of the pie you bought, you were lucky you got to smell it. Castiel became a bit possessive of honey of all things. These days Castiel kept a jar of honey with him, as it calmed him knowing he had it on him, if for any chance he would need it. Even if that didn't make any sense.

The second thing they noticed that was different was when they were angry, their canines lengthened into what was the stereotypical vampire fang look in romance novels. While not too bad it took some bit lips to learn how to not bite themselves when it happened. 

The third thing they came to discover took a little longer. It was a couple hunts later that they learned of this new, very helpful trait. Their skin was tougher. What would have been a deadly gash to Dean's arm, possibly down to arteries, was barely even deep enough to be considered a cut. Maybe a stitch would be needed at the deepest part. This third thing became Dean's favorite quickly, as it allowed him and Cas to go more head long to get rid of whatever monster was killing people faster.

Then they discovered a fourth thing. After fleeing the burning down motel room, Dean and Cas didn't want to tell Sammy about this fourth thing. But Sam kept bitching about it, and wouldn't drop it. So... Dean had to tell him. They now apparently no longer made semen, as you would expect. No, it was more like liquid fire, that caught flame to what it landed on, other than them. When the bed lit up, Dean had been so shocked and worried that he was going to burn Castiel's insides out, but thankfully since he too was whatever they were, it didn't even phase him, it had felt normal to him.

After that they discovered a fifth thing. This fifth thing wasn't discovered until they were back at the bunker, back at 'home'. Castiel was worse than Dean in this department. But Nesting became a thing for them. So many blankets and pillows were dragged to their shared bed room. There wasn't a spare blanket or pillow left most likely. They removed the bed frame to lay mattress onto the floor. They spent a lot of time cuddled up together nestled in their mess of blankets and pillows.

At least they learned to have sex in the shower, so they didn't catch fire to the bunker.

~~Now it's more Story-Story as the "this and that" changed chunks are finished~~

When they were finished with a hunt, they were too tired to keep driving after, so much for going straight back to the bunker. They took the first motel they found. They didn't think this place would have even gotten one star. But it had four walls and a roof. That only leaked in certain places. It was cheaper than shit too, so hey, not too bad.

Dean and Castiel tentatively entered, at least nothing scurried away when the light turned on, it was pretty clean, so maybe it did have at least that one star. Seconds later had both of them in bed passed out.

It was in the morning that Dean discovered there was no shower. Well shit. He had a raging hard on, but he couldn't do anything about it!

Then he got the bright idea to have fun with Castiel, not thinking at all about Castiel then having a hard on as well. When he noticed his mate wrecked out afterwards he just chuckled, Castiel barely held back his release, not wanting to set fire to another motel. So Dean decided to do the gentleman thing and his lips were soon on Cas' length.

So when he released, and they still caught fire to the motel, Sammy's epic bitch face was one to rival all of his other epic bitch faces. Dean just rolled his eyes as they drove, "Sammy, I tried." Dean snapped at his younger brother.

Sam groaned, "Dean you're lucky they didn't try to get us arrested! If we'd been in a better place they would never have believed that story! Only reason they 'believed it' is because I think you did them a damn favor. Now they can cash in on their fire insurance." Sam grumbled bitterly, glaring at his older brother. 

Sam groaned when all he received was silence, and glanced to the back seat where Castiel was sitting in the back seat. Castiel's gaze was averted and he was sitting silently not saying anything. Sam was a little worried by the once angel's silence, usually he would chime in on one of their sides to settle an argument, but he was silent now. Sam watched a moment longer before he turned back to look out at the road ahead of them pushing it from his thoughts.

~~~

They arrived home with no other incidents, and life continued as normal... Well as normal as it could for the three of them. They would hunt a case when one came up, and they took care of helping other hunters when they got in touch with them. They felt it was the way things would continue until they died.

That was, until Castiel started acting strange. Er, stranger? Castiel had first started by pulling odd things into his and Deans bedroom. Dean took it in stride and Sam just gave a strange look when he would see Castiel pass by with something else to go into the bedroom.

Sam nor Dean thought too much of it, but as it continued Castiel started to get snappy. At least, that was what Dean called it. He was short tempered lately, and seemed to get upset of strange things that made no sense to either brother. 

For example, when Dean commented that he didn't like one of the things Castiel pulled into the room where it was, that it'd be better off somewhere else, Castiel had looked at Dean for a long moment then snapped at him to do it himself and stormed out of the room. Dean was confused and unsure what caused that kind of reaction. Dean wanted to just move the item, but felt if he did he would regret it. Especially if Castiel got that angry for him just suggesting it.

Then there was another time when they were trying to figure out who would go on a hunt. Dean was adamant that he could deal with it alone, and Castiel said that Sam should go with him. Dean went on about how it wasn't a big deal that he didn't need Sam, and it was the silence that had Dean shut up. That, and the glare the former angel was throwing his way. Castiel said calmly, but in a way that said 'you do as I say if you know what is good for you Winchester' and told him Sam was to go with him or neither of them were to go.

Sam was getting annoyed by his brothers whining while on the hunting trip, and finally agreed to talk to Castiel when they got back to shut his brother up. Hunt went fine, and then they went back home.

Sam never got a chance to talk to Castiel, when they got back, Dean scented the air much like a dog then bolted down the hall. Sam was left confused, and when he went to the bedroom he was shouted at to 'go away Sammy' in Dean's 'not the right fuck now' way. Sam was frustrated, but left it be to go elsewhere. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he busied himself looking for cases.

When he found one, that he could even handle by himself, he went to tell them, told to go away again, so he went on the hunt. Maybe whatever was going on would be sorted out by the time he got back?

~~~

Sam's bag thudded against the table rather loudly and he waited. He didn't hear anything. What on earth was his brother up to anyhow? It'd been about three days, surely there was something going on he should know about. He went to the bedroom again, knocking, Dean once again told him to go away, and Sam actually growled a little. "Dean you open this door and tell me what the hell is going on, right now, or so help me..."

Dean opened the door to stare at Sam, his gaze level as he frowned, "Shut up Sam" he hissed lowly with a warning tone.

Sam frowned even more. "You don't tell me to shut up. Tell me whats going on Dean."

Then there was crying.

Sam was confused. Why was there crying? What sounded like a baby's crying? Coming from their room? Sam stared at Dean who just growled at him before he turned, he was about to slam the door shut when Castiel spoke up, "Just let him in Dean."

Sam was left speechless when Dean decided to stop waiting for him to move, and yanked him into the room, and he was left to stand by the now shut door as he stared, Castiel was rocking a little blond child, he wasn't able to tell gender or anything from where he stood.

Dean came over to assist, and soon the little one stopped crying and Sam managed to get out a weak, "where is...?"

Dean frowned at his brother shaking his head, "Shes ours" was his reply.

At Sam's stunned silence Dean sighed, "We don't know either okay Sam? It's probably.... from.. whatever and what not.." he muttered a bit, his daughter cradled against his chest as he rubbed her back, she was wearing something that Sam thought of as a tunic.

She. Sam had a niece. Dean and Castiel had a daughter. Who in her later years, was known to be one of the best damn hunters anyone's ever seen.

~~~End~~~


End file.
